Jigou
"Winter is coming!" Jigou the Unstoppable Beast is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Jigou costs $6.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Imprisoned at the icy northern mountains, this savage dire beast awoke from his slumber only to be controlled by Vez'nan's strings. The reckless monster now crushes his foes, doing his Master's bidding. Skills Primary ICE BALL (active, cooldown: 10 seconds) (2/3/4 hero points): :Flings a frozen rock, dealing 35-65/88-163/158-193 damage to the enemy. Damage Area: 60 (The damage is incorrectly described on mobile.) FROZEN BREATH (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Jigou exhales his breath and freezes all affected enemies for 3 seconds. EARTH SLAM (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): :Jigou starts to jump furiously shaking the ground, stunning and dealing 70/130/220 damage to enemies for 2/3/5 seconds. Damage Area: 180 GLACIAL FORM (active, cooldown: 40 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): :When Jigou's health is below 30%, he surrounds himself in an impenetrable barrier of ice for 3/6/9 seconds. Ultimate Spell ICE ZONE (active, cooldown: 55 seconds) (1/3/5 hero points): :Creates a zone full of ice, slowing enemies by 15%/30%/40%/60% of their speed for 5 seconds and dealing 15/30/150/260 damage. Secondary YETI BLOOD :Constantly regenerates 3/5/6 HP per 0.2 second at Hero Level 1/5/10. Stats Tips and Tricks Jigou fills the role of a tank '''tanking against big foes and sometimes dealing with them on his own. And Jigou can also fit in the role of a '''crowd controller, stunning and freezing large groups of smaller enemies. Strengths * Jigou has the claim to fame of being unrivaled for sheer HP - at level 10, he has more base health than any other hero in the series, beating Malik Hammerfury´s previous record of 720. Grawl, however, beats both of them at 900 HP with his Hard Rock upgrade. * At level 10, Jigou heals 6 hp per 0.2 seconds. Jigou can also use his Glacial form to gain invincibility for 9 seconds while regenerating his HP. * Frozen breath and Earth slam are great crowd controlling abilities. Earth slam not only stuns enemies for 5 seconds, but it also does 220 damage when maxed out. Frozen breath has a larger AoE but does no damage. Both abilities affect both ground and flying enemies. * Ice ball will help against the majority of ranged enemies, thanks to its long range and high physical damage. Weaknesses * Jigou is the slowest hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, meaning he is not able to support multiple choke points. * Even though Jigou attacks strongly he also attacks slow, lowering his overall dps against enemies. Additional tips * Use Jigou at your choke points so your towers are able to take out enemies while they’re frozen or stunned. * Using Jigou in a lane where your towers are weaker will help against a majority of enemies. * Jigou can tank fairly well against bosses like Bolgur and Gerald Lightseeker thanks to his glacial form and passive regeneration. * Using magic towers as support for Jigou will help cover both weaknesses: Magic resistant enemies and enemies with armor. While Jigou's Ice ball will deal with the magic resistance, the magic towers will take care of the enemies with high levels of armor Related Upgrades Quotes * "Winter is coming!" * "Prepare for the ice age!" * "Let it snow!" * "Snow cone?" * (death) "I feel... warm." Trivia * "Winter is coming!" ** The famous motto of House Stark, one of the Great Houses of Westeros, from the Game of Thrones series. * "Prepare for the ice age!" ** A quote uttered by the Dodo leader from the 2002 animated film Ice Age. * "Let it snow!" ** Most likely a reference to the winter song "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne. * "Snow cone?" ** A quote from the Abominable Snowman in the 2001 animated film Monster Inc. * "I feel... warm." ** Possibly an alteration for the death quote of Barbarossa in the 2003 film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. ** Jigou means, to come out of desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst in Japanese. * Jigou is based on Yeti from Kingdom Rush. Gallery Jigou_death.gif|" I feel... warm." Jigou_levels_up.gif Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes